Herpes simplex virus (HSV) is a member of the herpes virus family, which causes infection in humans. HSV infection results in a number of distinct medical disorders, depending on the infection sites. Infections in the mouth, face, hand, and genitals generally do not cause severe complications. However, infections in the eye, central nervous system, and brain can be life-threatening. Patients with immature or suppressed immune systems, such as newborns, transplant recipients, and HIV carriers, are prone to severe complications from HSV infections.
Several approaches are currently available for treating HSV infection, including antiviral medication and vaccine. However, there is still a need for the development of a drug that prevents or treats HSV infections.